


Uso Dayo

by CoolerMudkip



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, Implied One-Sided Oumasai, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Short, Shuichi is a bitch ass motherfucker he broke my fucking child's heart, You're Alone Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolerMudkip/pseuds/CoolerMudkip
Summary: A short fic about a particularly depressing-in-retrospect scene from the end of Danganronpa V3: Chapter 4.
Kudos: 55





	Uso Dayo

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like one sitting on complete impulse, so I'm sorry if it isn't good.

Kokichi stood in the trial grounds, surrounded by hostile eyes. Not only had he caused the deaths of Miu and Gonta, but now Kaito lay on the ground behind him, downed by Kokichi’s own hand. He had to make everyone hate him for his plan to work. They all had to distrust him, and once he succeeded, he could finally begin his plan. Kaito was nearly the de-facto leader of the group, and beloved by everyone. It was simply the easiest route.

Kokichi began randomly throwing out half-baked taunts, anything he could think of. 

“He’s waaaay too pathetic.”  
“He’s all bark and no bite.”  
“Let’s just face it. The Ultimate Astronaut is just a trainee anywa-”

He trailed off. No one was listening. They were too focused on Kaito, who had still not managed to stand back up from Kokichi’s punch. Everyone gathered around him and started providing comfort.

"_He must be worse than I thought..._" Kokichi thought to himself. Some regret began to well up inside of him. Maybe it was too much to bully someone who so clearly had so little time left…

But it was too late to think of this like this. His plan to pretend to be the mastermind was already in motion. And… The mastermind is the bad guy... right?

He pushed aside his reservations, and began to utter another taunt. “Hey…why are you all so worried about this pathetic gu-”

Shuichi didn’t let him finish this time. His face was one of absolute fury. “Pathetic? Look at yourself, Kokichi.”

Here we go, another mediocre-at-best provocation from _The Weak Ultimate Detective_. But Kokichi was curious as to what he had to say, so he allowed him to continue. “...What?”

“Kaito always has us by his side, see? But no one wants to be around you.”  
“You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.”

Kokichi fired back without thinking. He was used to having these kinds of petty arguments with the other students. “Ah-haha! You’re talking about friends? Friends don’t make this game more entert-” He trailed off.

The words began to sink in. Shuichi, who had always on some level tolerated him, no matter what he did… Shuichi, who had tried to understand him when no one else would...

After a pause, Kokichi finally rationalized it with himself. It wasn’t worth further consideration. This is what he had wanted, right? This is what his plan required… Shuichi would eventually realize what Kokichi was trying to do, the reason he acted this way. He was a detective, after all... And then, he would be free to escape this place with all the remaining survivors. He regretted that it was at the cost of Miu and Gonta’s lives, but there was nothing that could be done now.

Kokichi realized that he had been lost in thought for several seconds. He wasn’t sure how long, but Shuichi was still staring at him as if he expected a response. So Kokichi quickly made up a remark, to try and not break his carefully crafted character.

“Geez, booooring. I’m no longer interested.”

“I don’t care anymore...” It took him all his strength to not choke on the words, to betray everything that he had planned to do. “But, I will tell you this…”

He could feel it. A feeling he had felt several times before. Tears were about to start welling up in his eyes. His body felt so heavy that he could not move, as if he was sinking into a deep, black sea. He contorted his face into a terrifying expression in order to attempt to distract from what was happening. “The one who will win this game ...is me.”

Kokichi then let out an evil laugh, and ran out of the room as fast as he could. No one would be there to comfort him. It was all by his own design, too. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he made the trek back to his room, to keep writing a script he knew he wouldn’t live to hear read aloud.

But it was worth it. Kaede’s wish, which he would never openly admit to wanting to fulfill, would come to pass. And Kokichi knew he would be the one to ensure this... If he just kept up the lie a little longer...


End file.
